Harry Potter and the search for Horcruxes
by chantal-j.t
Summary: WARNING! HBP spoilers. Takes place where HBP leaves off. Title is self explanatory. Join the Trio as they go off to find the locket, the cup, the snake and something or Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Search for Horcruxes

Chapter one: The woes of the Minister

Rufus Scrimgeour sat at his desk in his private office at the Ministry of Magic, the funeral service of Albus Dumbledore, from the day before, fresh on his mind. Unlike most of the wizards and witched who had attended this particular funeral, he was not thinking about the late Headmaster. Scrimgeour was disturbed, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the boy who lived, _whatever they call him this week, _had refused to be the poster boy for the Ministry, the spokesperson who would assure the Wizarding community that everything was alright thanks to the Minister.

He never had cared for Dumbledore, the man had held too much power and he too was hard headed. They had had a row right at the beginning of his term as Minister and it was all over the news papers, and he didn't even remember what it had been about. No the world was better off without Dumbledore, the only figure of power and protection the Wizarding community needed was him, Rufus Scrimgeour and he'd show the world that. He wasn't afraid of Lord Vol-vol… He Who Must Not Be Named!

Miles away, all the Hogwarts students were piling out of the Hogwarts express, all except one, Draco Malfoy. He had not been at the school since that night in which he had counted on murdering Albus Dumbledore but had lost his nerve and Severus Snape had done it for him.

"Severus" Dumbledore had pleaded in a weak voice. It was the first time Harry had heard him plead.

"Severus…please…" he had pleaded again to the Potions Master that Harry had always had a mutual hatred with. Snape had then raised his wand and killed the pleading man with a simple "Avadra kedavra" with revulsion and hatred on his face.

Harry Potter, a boy of sixteen who had already seen more death and destruction then most ever would, a boy who had a burden on his back that wasn't rivaled by even the Aurors' difficult jobs. He walked onto platform 9 and ¾ with no emotions visible in his eyes, the bright green orbs that reminded the world of Lily Potter. His two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were on either side of him. Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry had closed early this year because of the scene that had been replaying in his mind for the whole train ride. The compartment containing those three friends had been quiet for most of the ride but all three knew it was better that way. The trio had decided to go to the Dursley's home for a total of four days to complete Dumbledore's wishes of Harry, they would then go to The Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding. From there, it was a big unknown adventure into the world starting in Godric's Hollow.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione!" called Mrs. Weasley who wasn't aware of their plans as of yet.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" called Harry and Hermione while Ron called "hullo Mum".

"Are you lot alright?" came Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Yeah" came the simultaneous reply from the three.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Fred (or George). "Oh, there she is!" he answered his own question. "Hey GINNY!"

"Hi Fred, hi everyone!" she smiled as she hugged her parents and her older twin prankster brothers, "Where's Fleur?" she asked not really interested.

"With Bill-" said Fred.

"-At home." Finished George.

Harry crept away from the pack of Weasleys, Hermione at his side, trying to let the family enjoy the moments they would have together until wedding after which they may never see all of each other together again.

"Are your parents coming to get you? Or have you told them already?" Harry asked his Bushy haired friend.

"They'll be here any minute, are the Dursley's picking us up?" she countered.

"I think so…" he answered. They were then called back to the join the Weasleys, Ron looked at them pointedly, telling them that they now had to tell his family of their plans.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley we have to tell you something…" started Hermione.

"Mum, Dad I'm not going home with you today" Ron continued and seeing the bewildered yet defiant look on Mrs. Weasley's face Harry quickly continued.

"He and Hermione are coming with me to the Dursley's"

"And then we're going to the Wedding" Hermione added

"But we're leaving after that" Ron added as well.

"We have a mission, we have to complete Dumbledore's work" Harry whispered next.

Finally they let Ron's parents speak. "Ok" they said simply but you have to write as much as you can!" Mrs. Weasley said and burst into tears.

"Mrs. Weasley" Hermione said "I've made something to keep in touch" she took a book out of her bag and handed it to a sobbing Mrs. Weasley.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Weasley

"It had a protean charm on it but both ways, when one of us writes in it the message will immediately appear in the other book" she explained

"Thank- thank you" cried Mrs. Weasley. She took the three children she now had to let go of into her arms and crushed them all together.

"Um…Hermione?" came a timid voice, she looked to the left (the direction of the voice).

"MOM! DAD!" She exclaimed, joy invading her mind, where most thoughts were of death and destruction.

"Hermione dear, are you alright? We missed you!" Her mom exclaimed, hugging her.

"How are you feeling? Are you alright?" her father asked her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine" she said in a small voice. "just a bit sad"

"It's OK, bunny, it'll be alright" her father patted her back.

"I have to talk to you…" she trailed on. "I'm not going home with you" she explained seeing her parents' faces.

"Why not?" he mother asked, she was close to tears. "why aren't you coming home?"

"I'm going with Harry and Ron, we have to go look for these things, I can't explain" she added seeing her father's questioning look. "Ron, Harry and I will not be returning to school next year, we are going to Harry's Uncle's house for four days and then to The Burrow for Ron's brother's wedding and then to Godric's Hollow to visit Harry's parents' graves. We won't be home until we get our crack at Voldemort and we'll fight until we win." Her voice grew more and more confident as she spoke.

"No Hermione you are only 17 and we are your parents…you can't do this!"her father said forcefully.

"I can and I will" she answered. Her father was about to retort when a voice interrupted him.

"POTTER ARE YOU DONE YET?" the loud voice of Vernon reached them.

"Yeah hold your horses" Harry yelled back. Hermione Jumped into her parents arms quickly and gave them each a hug and a kiss, she then ran away from their grips and towards the Dursley's car with Harry leading the way.

Ron yelled goodbye over his shoulder and followed his two best friends. Ginny burst into tears, she was losing everyone, a brother, a best friend and a love. They had just all piled everything and everyone into the business car Vernon had when he turned in his seat to look at the three in the back.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked Hermione and Ron

"They're staying with me" Harry answered venomously "And I can do magic soon but they can both do magic already"

The car started without anymore trouble and they drove off to number 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The long visit.

It had been two days since they had arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive, so far they hadn't done much, just some planning and (on Hermione's orders) went shopping for things to wear to the wedding. They had expanded Harry's bedroom from the inside making it appear three times its usual size and conjured two cots, they slept in that room and rarely left it the Dursleys seemed to think better of trying to kick their nephew and his friends out. Silently they grieved the loss of Dumbledore, they coped with the reality that Snape had betrayed everyone just as they had started to trust him and how, contrary to popular belief, Draco Malfoy was more then just a school bully.

Together they made a lot of plans, they had decided how they would try to find the first Horcrux. They would find the identity of R.A.B. and find him or her. So far they had gone to many places to search for this person, libraries and the Ministry (Hermione had gone so as to not get Harry stuck near Rufus Scrimgeour again). They had a list of fifteen people so far and they were sure that one was right.

1-Rosalind Antigone Bungs

2-Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton

3-Rantom Anaran Bunjer

4-Regulus Alphard Black

5-Rasfurn Albert Borner

6-Rolanda Annie Balm

7-Rose Alana Bulanite

8-Ruquis Asvortu Bolonia

9-Rawano Aberforth Brian

10-Rerliner Alexandis Berlamu

11-Rotise Alice Bokla

12-Ripour Anna Beamler

13-Rysir "Arm ripper" Bauvin

14-Riddeo Advur Bolander

15-Rhonda Alice Butlor

They researched the whereabouts of all these people and their pasts. The first ten had been said to be involved with Voldemort. But numbers 3, 5, 7 and 9 were still alive and free. Numbers 1, 2, 6, 8 and 10 were in prison (no certification of deaths or otherwise). That left only number 4: Regulus Alphard Black: Sirius' younger predeceased brother. Suddenly a memory came back to Harry.

**!FLASH BACK! **

_He was in the Drawing room at number 12 Grimrauld Place, Sirius was telling him why he had left all those years ago. He had also mentioned his uncle Alphard had given him a good bit of gold._

"…_.That's him" He jabbed a finger at the very bottom of the tree, at the name 'Regulus Black' (His brother). A date of death (some fifteen years previously) followed the date of birth. _

"_He was younger than me," said Sirius "and a much better son, as I was constantly reminded."_

"_Yeah but he died," said Harry._

"_Yeah," said Sirius. "Stupid idiot…he joined the Death Eaters."_

"_You're kidding!"_

"_Come on, Harry, haven't you seen enough of this house to tell what kind of wizards my family were?" said Sirius testily._

"_Were-were you're parents Death Eaters as well?"_

"_no, no, but believe me, they thought Voldemort had the right idea, they were all for the purification of the wizarding race, getting rid of Muggle-Borns and having Pure-Bloods in charge. They weren't alone, either, there were quite a few people, before Voldemort showed his true colors, who thought he had the right idea about things… they got cold feet when they saw what he was prepared to do to get power, though. But I bet my parents thought Regulus was a right little hero for joining up at first." _

"_Was he killed by an Auror?" Harry asked tentatively._

"_Oh, no," said Sirius. "He was murdered by Voldemort. Or on Voldemort's orders, more likely; I doubt Regulus was everimportant enough to be killed by Voldemort in person. From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."_

**!End of flashback!**

He looked at his best friends, allies and roommates, "Sirius' brother tried to back out of Voldemort's circle. He probably knew he was going to be killed so he tried to help the people he had been fighting to try and make up for all he had done. R.A.B is Regulus Alphard Black." Hermione gasped, Ron looked unsure and surprised.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's a great place to start!" He answered

"Well, where is he buried? Did he bring it with him? Is it at Grimrauld place?" Ron began to ask questions.

"OK, well first, let's look through our notes and answer the first question then we can go and answer the other two." Hermione reasoned. She pulled a folder toward her and began to read through it. The two boys followed suit, for three hours they read through Hermione's very small writing.

"When are we eating?" Ron's voice broke the silence previously only broken by the rustling of parchment.

"Ron, have you found anything yet?" Hermione asked

"No, but bloody hell it's already past noon!" he whined

"Can you calm down? We'll go get something to eat and come back up here to eat it while we continue our research, how about that?" he asked and looked at each of them in turn.

"Yeah"

"Ok" Were the answers he got.

They made their way down stairs and into the kitchen. Dudley came in and looked around at the three of them, then saw Hermione's wand sticking out her pocket and ran away, both hands firmly grasping his fat bottom. They didn't take notice of him as they rummaged through the various cupboards and the refrigerator to find some good food.

They had only been in Privet Drive for a short amount of time so far but Harry already knew, from the moment Vernon came home and the vein was pulsing in his forehead when he saw them, that they had been there too long.


End file.
